This present invention relates to a combustion chamber for a turbojet engine, more particularly such a combustion chamber having a structure for pre-mixing the fuel and oxidizer prior to its entry into the combustion area of the combustion chamber.
It is known for gas turbine engines, particularly, aircraft turbojet engines, to have annular combustion chambers defined by radially displaced inner and outer annular walls extending symmetrically about a central longtudinal axis of the engine so as to define the annular combustion chamber between them. The upstream end of the combustion chamber is typically defined by a wall which extends generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis between the inner and outer combustion chamber walls. Means are provided for supplying fuel to the interior of the combustion chamber, such as by fuel injection nozzles, and openings may be provided to permit the flow of oxidizer, typically air, from an oxidizer source into the combustion chamber to be mixed with the fuel.
Presently, one of the main problems of gas turbine engine design is to reduce the nitrogen-oxide emissions of the engine. It is known to pre-mix the fuel with the oxidizer before actual combustion takes place in order to reduce the nitrogen-oxide emissions.